


Take Me Apart

by gonnaflynow



Series: Eruri Week 2013 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Eruri Week, First Time, Levi is gonna do so much shit to Erwin in the future stemming from this, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Size Difference, blowjob, bottom!Erwin, can we please just have more Erwin getting fucked, eruri - Freeform, sub!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person Erwin trusts enough to make him drop his mask of control, to undo him inch by inch and rob his thoughts of all but a name.</p><p>(aka the world needs more bottom!Erwin and I decided to deliver)</p><p>Day Four - Trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, guys: the porn you've all been waiting for. And it's almost longer than the last three fics I wrote for this week _combined_. Poor Erwin has been worked up for months wanting this to happen but he was too nervous to do anything about it until now... Levi's gonna take gooooood care of him, believe me.
> 
> In other news, CAN WE PLEASE HAVE MORE BOTTOM ERWIN. This has been a very important PSA. Spread the word. Thank you.

"Erwin."

Erwin looked up from his desk, the fading light casting a dusky glow over his shoulders. He had been finishing the last of a series of funding applications when an insistent knock had roused him. Levi was now standing with his back against the door, pose tightly controlled but face unreadable. When he was certain he had Erwin's attention, he began to walk forward slowly, his expression shifting to one of single-minded determination. His cloak and jacket were shed as he moved, landing on the floor in a wrinkled heap in complete contrast to the meticulous care he always showed.

"Erwin." The shorter man stood in front of the desk now. There was a calculating air in the way he held his features impassive, arms lightly crossed to complete the picture.

"Levi. What a pleasant surprise. I was just finishing up the last of this—"

" _Erwin._ "

Erwin set down his pen in the inkwell and folded his hands. There had only been a few times where the man had been this doggedly insistent, and if the way he was holding himself back seemed to be any indication, along with the much more obvious lack of clothing, Erwin knew exactly what it was that Levi needed.

"Ah, so it's that kind of day," he murmured quietly, setting the papers off to the side and coming around the desk to perch in front of Levi.

"Took you long enough to get there."

Erwin reached forward to wrap a firm hand around Levi's waist, pulling him close enough that their knees were touching.

"Might you be amenable to something else today?"

Levi lowered his head, eyes darkening.

"Something else meaning what?"

Erwin cast his eyes downward, gears in his head visibly turning and hanging on an internal decision before he met Levi's eyes again.

"I think I'd like to switch positions."

Levi frowned, head tilting to one side. "Now? You're sure?"

Erwin nodded. "We have the time to spare, and I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Besides," he added, cupping Levi's face reverently. "I trust you."

Levi yanked Erwin down by the bolo tie, crushing their lips together. The taller man responded enthusiastically, working over Levi's thin lips with his own and biting at his lower lip before slipping his tongue between them. Levi groaned, fighting back with his own tongue before whirling around and slamming Erwin down to the desk, stepping between his spread legs and wrapping his arms around him before continuing the heated kiss.

Erwin groaned softly, wrapping one arm around the small of Levi's back to draw him closer. The other arm snaked down between the two of them, rubbing at the growing bulge in the other man's pants.

"Greedy shithole," Levi gasped, breaking from the kiss. "You'll get that and then some if you don't watch your attitude."

Erwin bowed his head in mock submission, only for Levi to grip his chin tightly, tugging it upwards and continuing the kiss. He thrust a thigh between Erwin's legs, pleased to find that the other man was just as aroused as he was, and slowly rocked himself forward into the hardness.

"Play fair," Erwin groaned, pressing himself into the friction.

"Never," Levi mumbled, foregoing Erwin's reddened lips for a spot behind the earlobe. His tongue flicked the spot restlessly before moving down Erwin's neck, lips feeling the flush growing on his skin. He wrenched the top two buttons of Erwin's shirt open and slid his tongue lazily over the collarbone before settling in the dip, biting and sucking until he was certain the mark would last for days. His tongue began to travel down Erwin's chest, fingers deftly undoing buttons as he went, until he got to the waist of Erwin's pants. He snarled and whipped the belt open, throwing it to the floor and laving his mouth over the clothed bulge. He felt more than heard Erwin voice a throaty moan above him, and he ran his teeth lightly over the fabric before undoing the button and shoving pants and underwear down to Erwin's knees. The smaller man stood, pushing Erwin back on the desk with a feral grin and forcing his back down to meet the wood before taking his cock in hand, teasing the head already slick with precum.

"Levi… if you wouldn't mind, I think I'd rather not do this on a desk," said Erwin, pushing through the cloud of lust in his mind and furrowing his brows.

"Oh don't worry," said Levi, laughing sadistically. "This is just a warm-up."

With one slide, he took Erwin's cock in his mouth to the base, nose nuzzling with the musky golden hair on Erwin's groin. Erwin let his head fall to the desk with a thud, back arching at the sudden sensation and the wet heat.

Levi worked over Erwin's cock until it was hard and throbbing, the salty taste of precum dominating his mouth. His tongue ran along the underside as he took it all the way back in his throat, hands skittering along the inside of Erwin's thighs and delivering teasingly light touches. When Erwin began to minutely thrust up into Levi's mouth, the smaller man pulled away, a thin string of saliva clinging to his mouth.

"Let's take this to your room," he said, voice husky. Erwin let himself be manhandled from the desk to the bed, shedding the rest of his clothes on the way along with Levi's shirt, boots, and pants. He was shoved unceremoniously onto the bed, Levi quickly pouncing on top of him and claiming his mouth. Erwin let Levi control the pacing, relaxing into the mattress and running his hands up and down his sinewy body. Levi occasionally broke off to suckle a new spot on Erwin's neck or chest, fingers ghosting up and down his ignored length when he least expected it.

"I think that's enough foreplay for you," Levi smirked, tweaking a hardened nipple before reaching towards the side drawer of the nightstand and returning with a small bottle of oil. He made a show of drizzling a copious amount on his fingers, the liquid shining in the dim light. Erwin’s eyes glazed over at the sight, cock thrumming with anticipation, but all of a sudden he was reminded that Levi was going to do this to _him_ and everything in the room began to spin. This was too much, too fast.

"Get on your knees," Levi commanded, voice dripping with promise. Erwin swallowed and nodded once, scrambling to rearrange himself on the bed as requested. When presented with his ass, Levi growled possessively and slowly caressed it with the non oil-slicked hand.

"That's exactly what I like to see," he murmured, wet fingers ghosting over Erwin's heavy balls and sliding back towards his hole. "Oh, I'm going to open you up, nice and good…"

Levi paused, noticing that Erwin had gone quite still, neck and shoulders locked in a taut forward-facing position. He thought a moment and crawled up next to him, gently turning the taller man's face towards his own.

"If you want me to stop, or if it hurts, just say the word," he said, thumb dragging tenderly over Erwin's cheekbone. Erwin nodded again, eyes forward, but his pupils had once again begun to dilate and he couldn't keep his eyes from darting to Levi's face, hovering for fleeting moments over his lips and eyes. Levi kissed him on the lips, chaste and sweet, and slipped back behind him to resume his position.

Erwin felt the slow drag of a wet finger down the cleft of his ass, slowly massaging around the ring of muscle it found buried within. The sensation felt odd, but certainly not painful, and he felt some of the tension drain out of his shoulders.

"I'm gonna put one in, okay?" said Levi, leaning over so he could gauge Erwin's reaction.

"Go ahead," Erwin stammered, hands beginning to ball up in the sheets in anticipation. He felt the press of one of Levi's thin fingers over his entrance, marveling as it was slowly sucked in. It was uncomfortable, only just so, but nonetheless Erwin found himself shivering at the breach.

"Just relax, Erwin," said Levi, stroking the small of his back. "It'll be a lot easier if you do, believe me."

Erwin let out a dry chuckle. "Now I wonder how you put up with this from me every time." He let out a gasp when Levi crooked his finger, the smaller man grinning with a knowing glint in his eye as he repeated the motion. Erwin groaned brokenly into the crook of his arm, arching into Levi's touch.

"You like that don't you?" Levi purred, slipping a second finger in while Erwin was distracted and causing him to elicit a soft mewl.

"Whatever you're doing, it's _really_ working..." Erwin hissed through his teeth as Levi scissored his fingers inside him.

"Yeah, I suppose I would know a thing or two about how to pleasure a man," said Levi, rolling his eyes as he nibbled lightly at Erwin's shoulder. "Do you think you can take another?" He brushed his fingers over Erwin's prostate, coaxing a full-body shudder and a desperate whine from the man.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," he murmured, slipping a third digit into Erwin's tight hole. Erwin bucked his body into Levi's hand as it breached him, back curving in a taut arch.

"Easy there," Levi teased, "we've got all night." He slowly began pumping his fingers in and out, expanding and contracting them in time with Erwin's labored breaths. The man began to squirm when the corporal edged near his prostrate, shoving his hips backwards with a keening whine to try and hit the spot himself.

Levi began to slow the movements of his fingers, an idea blooming in his head, and he reached over Erwin and pinned his wrists to the bed with his unoccupied hand. The commander met his eyes with a confused gaze, pupils blown with lust and body still searching out the fingers inside him. Levi chuckled darkly, leaning down to Erwin's ear.

"You'd better hold still, Erwin... or do you want me to have to tie you up and spread you wide?"

Erwin's expression morphed into one of shock, his cock twitching in rapt attention.

"I know that's what you want, to relinquish all your control to me. How would it be if I tied your hands to the bedposts?" Levi squeezed Erwin's wrists firmly for emphasis, slowly resuming the agonizing drag of his fingers. "Maybe I'd also tie up your legs. Have your tight little asshole completely at my mercy, hmm?" He punctuated the statement with a surprise jab to the prostate. Erwin let out a pained moan like he'd been punched in the stomach, his body trembling in shock from the sudden direct stimulation.

"Levi..."

"I'd start by staring you down, drinking up every inch of your exposed body," he continued, fingers hitting the bundle of nerves with deadly precision on every pump of his hand. Erwin looked on the verge of collapse. "And then I'd reach down and bury my face in your ass, licking and sucking until you were wet and open and wanting for my hungry cock."

" _Levi..._ "

"In fact," said Levi, removing his fingers and releasing his grip on Erwin's hands, "I think I'm going to do that right now."

Erwin couldn't suppress a needy whine as Levi's tongue tentatively flicked over his entrance. He planted his elbows firmly in the mattress, ass up in the air, and tried to fight off the waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

Levi hummed in contentment, tongue breaching the ring of muscle, and Erwin started to come apart. The deeper Levi's tongue probed, the more the man shook with intense arousal; he had never felt this wound up during sex, and his pleasure doubled when he realized that this was exactly how Levi felt all the times Erwin had done the same to him.

A thin finger slipped alongside the flicking tongue, sliding back into its abandoned rhythm and coaxing heady moans from the taller man. Copious amounts of precum had smeared over his stomach, a little more pushing out every time Levi's skilled digits ghosted over that bundle of nerves that drove him crazy. Experimentally, Erwin reached down between his legs with one hand, fingers gently stroking up his arousal. He gasped and clamped down on Levi's fingers and tongue – all the stimulation was almost too intense. Levi paused to look up at what had caused the shock to Erwin and had to swallow down the unabashed moan in his throat at the sight of Erwin delicately sliding his hand along his length, head drooping and eyelids wildly fluttering.

"Oh Erwin… do you have any idea how good you look?" Erwin moaned, tears pulling at the corners of his eyes as Levi inserted a second finger and resumed the lapping with his tongue. He was getting too close to the edge, too fast. His face twisted in a mix of overstimulation and contemplation – he didn't know where to go next, all he knew was that he needed Levi. He needed _more_.

"Levi…"

"Yes?" Levi twisted his fingers, teasingly brushing over his prostate.

"Levi, _please_ ," Erwin groaned

"Please what, Erwin?" Levi grinned, abandoning his ass to suckle the inside of his thigh and earning a desperate whimper.

"I… I need you inside me."

"That's more like it," the smaller man chuckled, wrapping an oil-soaked hand around his own cock and giving it a few pumps.

"Levi," Erwin implored, eyes half-lidded and blown wide with lust. "Levi, look at me."

"Tch. So impatient," he chided, wiping the excess oil along Erwin's hip and taking his face in his hands. "How do you want to do this?"

Erwin thought for a moment and then said quietly, "I want to see you."

Levi gave a soft smile and crawled to the top of the bed, beckoning Erwin with one finger. "Come here, you big oaf. I'm going to take _good_ care of you." Erwin swallowed and complied, letting Levi gently push him back against the nest of pillows. The smaller man hiked Erwin's long legs up over his arms, the muscles spasming against him, and lined up the head of his cock with Erwin's entrance.

"Ready? I'm gonna start pushing in," Levi warned, trying not to groan at the way the fluttering ring of muscle was pulsing against him.

"Do it," Erwin choked out, a flush running down his neck and chest.

With a groan of his own and a kiss to the side of Erwin's knee, Levi slowly began to breach him, unable to hold in a gasp as the tight heat enveloped him on all sides.

"You're so fucking tight," Levi breathed out, color blooming on his face and the tips of his ears. "I can see why you've gotten addicted to this." Erwin was speechless, a hand thrown over his eyes and the other fist clenching in the blankets to keep himself steady.

"I'm going to keep moving now, just concentrate on relaxing your body. Okay? Erwin?" Levi nudged at his leg with his head, finally getting Erwin to remove the arm from his eyes. He nodded softly, trembling blue eyes locking with grey, and Levi kept pushing until he was sunk to the hilt. Both of them paused to relish the feeling, Erwin concentrating with all his might to release the tension that had built up.

"How you doing up there?" Levi whispered, gently stroking the top of Erwin's thigh.

"Move," Erwin rasped.

"Impatient bastard." Levi smirked, slowly withdrawing his hips and sinking them back in, earning a loud, drawn-out groan from the man underneath him.

"Good?"

The pools of Erwin's eyes rippled and grew the more he gazed at Levi.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Levi smiled, absently rubbing a thumb on Erwin's shivering leg, and slowly began pistoning his hips. The initial burn quickly faded away to satisfying friction once Levi began to move, and the faster he got, the more vocal Erwin became.

"I can't believe you've never done this before. I'm just glad I get to be the one who takes you,” Levi groaned, trailing off when Erwin’s muscles throbbed around him. His fingers began to dig into Erwin’s thighs in response, his grip bruisingly tight. "You don't even know what you do to me, Erwin, I swear."

Erwin gave Levi a long glance down his torso, eyes filled with hunger. Levi knew that look. He wanted more.

“I bet you love having my cock up your ass. Such a greedy whore." He punctuated the statement with a snap of the hips, earning a fresh cry from the taller man. “You can’t even control yourself anymore, look how hard your cock is leaking,” Levi continued, a devious spark in his eye. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Erwin let out a heady moan. Levi, in turn, began to slow down his hips, less and less of his cock entering Erwin’s ass every time. A very smug look began growing on his face.

“Levi, what are you doing?” Erwin gasped, bucking his hips up to try and find the pressure.

“Beg.”

“What?!”

“Beg for my cock.” He leaned over as far as he could, breath playing on Erwin’s chest. “You’re going to have to work a little harder to get what you want. I don’t just give it out to any handsome blond asshole that walks in.”

“Oh… Levi, please.”

“I thought we’d been over this,” he quipped, hips nearly at a standstill.

“ _Please!_ ” Erwin gasped, eyes flashing in a frenzied state. “Levi, fuck me.”

“Fuck you _how_?” said Levi, shoving his hips directly into Erwin’s sensitive spot.

“H-hard! And fast, and now… I need you, Levi, I want you inside me. Mark me, wreck me, I’m yours, I’ll do anything…”

Levi had Erwin exactly where he wanted him.

“That’s what I like to hear,” the smaller man rumbled, slamming home in one thrust and quickly resuming the pace he had dropped. Erwin yelped at the sudden intrusion, his face turning darker the faster Levi went. Levi could feel his desperation, see it in his face and in the way he clenched his toes.

"Ugh, Levi, I'm so close…" Erwin groaned, heat rushing into the pit of his belly.

"Just from this? I'm impressed," he panted, thrusts becoming more erratic. He hoisted Erwin's left leg over his shoulder, his right hand flying to Erwin's cock and stroking him in time with the movement of his hips, hard and insistent. Erwin's head dropped back to the pillow, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Come for me, Erwin."

As if on cue, Levi's next thrust hit his prostate dead on, and Erwin came with a shout, eyes flying open and hot jets of cum streaking over his chest, one of them going as far as his chin. He fell back against the bed, boneless and riding out wave after wave of aftershocks as Levi continued to pound into the bundle of nerves without mercy. A few seconds later, Levi followed him over the edge, groaning loudly as he slammed deep into Erwin and released his load.

After a few collective seconds of catching their breath, Levi slowly eased out of Erwin, the cum sliding out of his ass and pooling on the sheets below. The smaller man made a face, deciding to ignore the mess for now in favor of curling up next to Erwin who was lying still with a blissful, fucked-out expression on his face.

"Missed a spot," Levi mumbled, sliding his thumb over Erwin's chin to catch the beads of cum. Erwin caught him by the wrist, bringing the thumb to his mouth and cleaning it with slow swipes of his tongue.

"Still a perverted old man even after your ass has been wrecked, huh," Levi groaned, eyelids fluttering shut as Erwin's tongue ghosted over the pad of his thumb.

"Wrecked would be a mild term for it," Erwin smiled, tugging Levi against his torso and wrapping an arm around him.

"Are you feeling alright?" the smaller man asked in a low voice, raising himself a few inches above Erwin to gauge his expression. "It's gonna sting like a bitch in the morning but if something still hurts now—"

Erwin put two fingers to Levi's lips, stilling the words in his throat. "I'm just disappointed that we didn't do this sooner."

Levi closed his eyes in understanding, settling down into the crook of Erwin's arm.

"It's a lot of work to hold you up, you know."

"I could say the same for you, but that wouldn't exactly be a fair comparison," he chuckled softly, nestling his face lightly in Levi's hair. "Maybe next time I'll ride you instead. Take the pressure off your arms."

"There's going to be a next time?"

Erwin turned and gave him the most deviant look he could muster before breaking into contented laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized this can kind of be read as a modern AU because I wrote both characters to be a little more communicative and open; in my version of the SNK world, they're both more buttoned up because they don't want to acknowledge that their relationship is happening because of all the potential bad emotional outcomes that come with their particular line of work. They also have to set an example for the rest of the legion and even when they're out of the public eye some of those personality quirks still stick. Additionally, Levi is a lot more considerate of Erwin than he usually is in this (although that's because Erwin is a butt virgin here, the poor man, and he had been talking about changing that for months but was too nervous to do anything about it and all the stuff I talked about above).


End file.
